


Workaholic

by tess1978



Series: Cyn and the Boys [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal, F/M, M/M, Massage, Multi, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has been working too hard, so Cyn and Danse decide it’s his turn to be the meat in their Brotherhood sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workaholic

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill at the kinkmeme. 
> 
> http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/7011.html?thread=18428771#t18428771

Cyn woke up in the middle of the night with Danse’s arm draped across her belly. She reached for Arthur on the other side of the bed, but he wasn’t there. She frowned, sitting up. She peered at the clock on the nightstand. It was after two. He said he was coming right to bed, that was hours ago. 

She slipped out from underneath Danse’s arm and crept out into the kitchen. Arthur was asleep at the kitchen table, papers spread out around him. Cyn was filled with sadness. He’d been working so hard lately, he hadn’t even been down to the house in almost a month. And when they’d finally convinced him to come for the weekend, he’d brought a crate of papers and almost immediately began slaving away. 

She walked over to where he sat, and rubbed his back. “Arthur, come to bed. You’re exhausted.” 

He just grumbled and sleepily batted at her. She sighed and went back into the bedroom. 

“Danse. Wake up.” she shook him gently. 

Danse growled a bit, and pulled her down into his arms and began kissing her. She closed her eyes just for one second, but then she shook her head, “No! I need you to come help me get Arthur. He fell asleep at the table.”

Danse groaned, but he rolled out of bed, rubbing his face tiredly. “I hope you don’t expect me to carry him,” he muttered.

When they arrived in the kitchen, Danse attempted to wake Arthur up, unsuccessfully. So he rolled his eyes, and then dragged him to his feet, and together with Cyn, guided him into the bedroom. They both helped him undress, and then tucked him into bed in the middle, so that he wouldn’t go back to the kitchen in the night and start working again. 

Cyn whispered to Danse in the dark, “We have to make him take a day off tomorrow, he’s going to burn himself out.” Danse didn’t reply, but he silently agreed. It would be the best for Arthur _and_ the Brotherhood both if Arthur took a day off. 

Arthur woke up to the sound of Cyn singing in the kitchen, and Danse tucked up next to him. Danse had a strange way of snuggling up to whoever was closest in bed; if that person left, then gradually and without waking up, he would creep over to the remaining person until he was wrapped around them like a blanket. And Danse put out a lot of heat. 

Arthur was too warm, but he didn’t mind, because Danse’s unconscious neediness made him feel protective, and he liked it. He sighed, thinking about the mountain of work he still had to do. 

He started to creep out of the bed, but Danse’s arm came around him, stopping him. “You’re not going anywhere. You’re taking the day off,” Danse muttered into his neck, without opening his eyes. “Cyn decided.” Arthur sighed. If Cyn decided, there was no arguing. 

“At least let me go to the bathroom. I’ll come right back.”

Danse reluctantly released him, and Arthur went to the bathroom. When he came out, he came face to face with Cyn, who was carrying a tray of food. “Get back in bed,” she told him. “You’re taking the day off.”

“So I’ve been told,” he replied, but he obediently made his way back to the bedroom and climbed in next to Danse. Cyn set the tray on the bed and while they all ate, she explained that Arthur needed to relax, and he was going to take a spa day. With a hot shower, and a massage, and most of all, no work. 

Arthur groaned at this, but Cyn began a long speech about how he would be more effective at his job if he were in peak mental and physical condition, and so he eventually agreed, if only to make her stop talking. 

Eventually they were done eating, and Danse cleared the dishes, and then Cyn pulled Arthur out of bed and into the bathroom. She turned on the water. The boys had had the good sense to install a large water purifier and heater when they built her the house, and so there was no danger of running out of hot water. 

She pushed Arthur into the shower, and then a moment later, she joined him. It was a large shower, constructed with times like this in mind. Arthur stood facing the spray, and Cyn stood in front of him, underneath the nozzle, and began soaping him up. She lathered his hair, and used her nails to give him a pleasant massage on his scalp, and then scrubbed his beard and his neck. 

By the time she was rubbing her slick hands all over his chest, he’d developed a bit of an erection, and he was eagerly waiting for her to slide her hands a little lower.

Suddenly the shower curtain was pushed aside, and Danse stepped in behind Arthur. Without a word, Cyn handed him the soap, and Danse began washing Arthur’s back.

Arthur groaned. He wasn’t sure how any of this was supposed to be relaxing. 

Arthur leaned on the wall while Cyn and Danse washed him, soaping up every inch of his body until he was simultaneously both relaxed and thrumming with arousal. Behind him, Danse was sliding his big hands all over Arthur’s back, pressing fingers between his shoulder blades and down his spine, slipping to the sides of his waist and hips, and curling along the bottom of his ass.

Meanwhile, Cyn’s small, delicate fingers probed his navel and the hollow of his hipbone, and when the last of the soap was rinsed away, they wrapped gently around his cock. Arthur groaned and lowered his head to kiss Cyn, the taste of the tea she’d served with breakfast still on her tongue. His hand came up to cup her breast.

When Cyn began kissing her way down his torso, he angled his body slightly so the water wouldn’t run in her face. Instead it sluiced over his shoulder and down his back. Danse had been standing in the cold air, so when the hot water hit him he gasped in pleasure and stepped closer to Arthur. 

Cyn sank to her knees as she kissed lower, and she swirled her tongue in Arthur’s navel. She ran her hands up his thighs to his ass, where she found Danse’s hands. She ran her palms over his wrists and forearms momentarily before returning her hands to Arthur. 

When Cyn finally sucked Arthur’s cock into her mouth, taking it in as far as she could, Arthur groaned and braced his arm on the wall over Cyn’s head, bending a little at the waist and bracing his feet apart slightly. He looked down at her as she enthusiastically sucked him off, slurping and lapping at the head and working the shaft with her hand. Her long hair was wet and trailing down to her ass, and he took his free hand and pressed it to the back of her head, holding her in place.

Meanwhile, Danse had pressed his entire body to Arthur’s back, and was rubbing himself against Arthur’s ass, his fingertips digging into his hipbones. When Arthur put his hand on the wall, he ground himself back a little into Danse, who responded by sliding his hand down between Arthur’s ass cheeks, brushing briefly past his asshole, and then reaching between his legs to cup his balls gently.

It didn’t take long with this treatment before Arthur felt his balls contract, and he just managed to warn Cyn in time for her to lean back, and then his cum was spurting out onto her chest. 

When he caught his breath, the men stepped back so Cyn could rinse off, and then she shut off the water and they all stepped out. 

As they toweled off, Cyn turned to Arthur and told him, “Ok, you go lay down. Now that you’re relaxed, it’s time for your massage.”

Arthur went to the bedroom and laid down on the bed, in the centre. He still had his towel wrapped around his waist, and he lay down on his front, his arms folded under his head. He was already pleasantly warm and relaxed from the shower and his recent orgasm, and in addition to being fairly exhausted from overwork, he almost immediately fell into a state of half sleep. 

Cyn knew someone at a settlement, somewhere in the north, who was a genius with herbs, plants, and chemistry, and Cyn had been bringing her rare plants in exchange for her to create a variety of scented oils. The oil she chose today was a combination of chamomile and mutfruit blossom, Cyn said, and for some reason the aroma made him feel even more boneless as he lay on the bed. 

They started on his hands. Cyn was on Arthur’s left and Danse on his right, and they worked the oil into his fingers and the palms of his hand, and then up his wrist. Danse enveloped Arthur’s whole hand in his, squeezing the muscles and bones firmly, but not hard. Cyn worked her delicate fingers between his, and worked every joint carefully before stroking along the bones up the back of his hand. 

She pressed her thumb into the meat at the base of his thumb, and worked around the knobby bone of his wrist. They didn’t speak, except when Danse asked for the oil, and then they began working up his forearms. Danse was doing a particularly good job, or maybe it was just that his right arm was particularly stiff from writing, but Arthur groaned as he worked his way up from his wrist to his elbow and back down again, his large hands enveloping Arthur’s arm. 

When they reached his biceps, Cyn climbed up and sat over his arm to give herself more leverage, and Arthur relaxed further as they kneaded the stiffness out of his upper arms. Then they moved on to his back.

Danse took over, straddling Arthur’s thighs, and using his superior strength to massage his shoulders and back, while Cyn sat near his head and applied additional oil as needed. He worked his thumbs deeply into the muscles of Arthur’s back, along his spine, and to the small of his back, stopping at the towel, and then working his way back up again. Cyn worked her small fingers around his neck and ears, and snaked them down to his collarbone. 

They worked on his back for a long time, and Arthur slowly drifted in and out of a kind of semi consciousness. He had never felt this relaxed and boneless in his entire life. 

Arthur came awake a little bit when he felt Danse suddenly shift and move lower on the bed, near his feet, where he began massaging his feet, ankles and calves. He let out a low “mmm” and then opened one eye and peered at Cyn. 

“Come here,” he murmured, pulling on her a little until he had her positioned so his head was resting on her belly, with her legs splayed either side of his shoulders. It was easier from there for her to run her fingers through his hair, scratching gently at his scalp with her nails. 

As Danse’s hands moved higher up Arthur’s legs to his thighs, inching the towel slightly higher with each pass, Arthur noticed something else...Cyn. His position on her belly meant he was able to smell the salty-sweet scent of her arousal, and that, combined with the firm pressure of Danse’s hands sliding higher between his legs, was definitely causing a reaction in his body. 

He tried to ignore it as long as he could, but by the time Danse pulled the towel aside and began massaging his ass, he couldn’t take it any longer, and so he moved down a little bit and spread Cyn’s thighs and began lapping at her, moaning a little at her smell, and slipping his tongue inside her. Her hands tightened in his hair, and she began making those soft sounds of pleasure that he loved. 

Danse pushed Arthur’s own thighs apart, and began working his oiled hand towards Arthur’s hole, gradually working a finger in a little bit at a time. Arthur moaned and gripped Cyn’s thighs tighter. This was not a new sensation, they’d played around like this a little before, but somehow it felt different this time. 

Arthur rested his forehead on Cyn’s belly, all his focus now on what Danse was doing behind him. He felt his finger go all the way inside him, stretching him slightly, and his knuckles brushed against his ass as Danse pressed just a tiny bit harder. Then he withdrew, and thrust again, gently, causing Arthur to grunt.

“Is that ok?” asked Danse. 

Arthur could only manage a strangled sort of sound, but he nodded against Cyn. Danse must have seen because he slid his finger in a third time. On the next thrust, he added a second finger, and soon after a third. Arthur’s cock had gone hard underneath him, and he began to rock back a little into Danse’s hand. 

Arthur was running on pure instinct when he sat up and pulled Cyn underneath him, and he sighed in ecstasy when he sank into her, bracing himself on his elbows so he wouldn’t crush her with his weight. He stilled when he felt Danse come up behind him and nudge at his entrance, and then he felt himself slowly stretching as Danse filled him.

He worked his way in slowly, well lubricated from the massage oil, and then Danse began to thrust, gently at first and then a little harder. Arthur simply relaxed. He had nothing to do but close his eyes and try not to crush Cyn as every thrust Danse made pushed him deeper into her. 

He was awash in sensation and barely registered it when Dance and Cyn locked eyes and hands around him. And then he heard Cyn moan as she came, her walls tightening on his cock and triggering his own orgasm. Danse wasn’t far behind, and Arthur felt his hot cum on his back as his own release tapered off. 

He couldn’t stay propped up any longer, so he grabbed at the towel and rolled off onto it, and then laid back on it, boneless. 

After a moment, he said, “I think we’re going to need another shower.”

Eventually they did make their way back into the shower, and then Arthur found himself lying back on his pillow as his two lovers took turns bringing him back to life with their mouths, and then when he was ready, Cyn straddled his hips and rode him.

Their best efforts were unable to rouse him after that, so he just laid on his side, half asleep, and watched as Danse threw Cyn’s legs over his shoulders and fucked her briskly. When they were done, it was late afternoon. 

Cyn roused him from a doze and they ate, and then they each curled up on one side of him and fell asleep. Arthur lay awake for a few minutes. He considered the box of paperwork sitting in the kitchen, but then he said to himself _fuck it,_ and he wrapped his arms around Cyn, and fell asleep with Danse curled up at his back, content in the arms of the two people he loved the most.


End file.
